


Photography

by Xaraien



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crime, Dark, F/M, Murder, NSI, Photography, Psycho shit, Thriller, highschool, what other tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaraien/pseuds/Xaraien
Summary: Jisoo started out as a new student, she met a boy. She didn't know what he was capable of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first story  
> this is going to be a crime based story yea  
> hope ya'll enjoy

'Hello, Mum!'

Jung Dohee walks up to her mother who was in the middle of cooking dinner.  
'Oh! Dohee, there you are. Can you please sort out the mails on the table? I think there was one for you as well.'  
'Oh really? Well, I'll go check them.' she heads over to the table and notices a black envelope, standing out to all the other white ones. "This must be for me, who could it be from?" looking at the back and front of the mail, trying to find the address, she still opens it. Slowly tearing the side of it, photos fell out onto the table  
'Oops, di-' She stops and stares, not able to believe what's in front of her. She finally screams, falling down to her knees, her lips were quivering and all of the strands on her neck stood up.  
'Dohee! What happened?' her mother came running in, seeing her daughter on the floor, shaking. She quickly ran up to her  
'What's wrong?'  
Dohee cries and clung onto her mother, gripping her shirt and hiding her face into her mother's chest.  
Her mother looked at what she was looking at before and gasped, covering her face in shock.  
'Oh my god... Why are there pictures of you everywhere?'

**'A young 25-year-old girl named Jung Dohee was found dead at the park at 5:34 AM by a couple who was taking a run. Photos of her were found in her hand and...'**

'Mummy? What are they talking about on the news?' The young child points at the television while holding her bowl of chopped apples.  
'Oh dear," Her mother walks in and grabs the remote, turning the television off. She looks at her mother with a confused expression. Not wanting to annoy her mother, she just continues eating her apples.  
'Jisoo, don't hang out with anyone who seems like a big meanie okay?' she softly spoke to her child, Jisoo didn't know better and nods at her 'Okay!'

 

#### 12 years later 

'Jisoo, do you have all your stuff?' her mother asks while placing breakfast on the table, Jisoo walks in with her bag on her and nods. 'Yep!'  
She looks at Jisoo and smiles 'I'm so sorry that you have to move schools, our new home is too far from your old one.'  
Jisoo shook her head 'It's completely fine, Mother! I can still contact my friends over social media and besides, I can easily make new friends.' giving a peace sign to her mother and then sits down to eat breakfast. Taking a bite of her meal she looks over to the empty seat  
'Is Father awake?'  
'No, I should wake him up. He needs to drive you to school.' Her mother chuckles and walks upstairs to wake him up. Jisoo continued eating, thinking about her new school.  
'I hope that this school isn't bad,' she took another bite of her food 'and maybe find friends who are willing to study with me.' she laughs at her own joke.  
'Jisoo... Let's go to your new school now' Her father comes down with messy hair and a morning beard. Jisoo giggles and stands up.  
'Alright, bye Mother!' 

'Have fun with your first day, Jisoo!'  
Then Jisoo and her father walk out of the house and enters into their car. Driving there, Jisoo and her father start talking about who pours in first, the milk or cereal. 

They arrive at her new school and Jisoo steps out.  
'Have fun, honey!' her father exclaims and drives off.  
Jisoo waves and smiles, turning around to look at the school, she took a deep breath. She starts heading her way to her classroom, knowing her way around easily since she had a tour around the school a week ago.  
She finds her classroom and stands there, she peeks through the door and sees that the teacher was already there setting things up. Jisoo knocks on the door before opening it up.  
'Hello? Oh, you must be Lee Jisoo! Come in, class settle down, we have a new student joining us today. Introduce yourself.' the teacher waves her hand, signaling for Jisoo to come in.  
'Hello! My name is Lee Jisoo, I'm a nerd and I love to study!' Everyone whistles and claps.  
'What a hottie!'  
'Wow, she likes studying? Pretty and smart, my ideal type!'  
Jisoo just smiles 'Alright, you can sit here.' The teacher pointed to a seat at the front, Jisoo nods and sits down. 

While working, she kept feeling uncomfortable. It seems like someone was staring at her. She places her pencil down and turns her head around to look at the back of the classroom. Everyone was working on their sheets, a few talking. Then she realises a someone was staring at her, a handsome male with an undercut hairstyle and sharp eyes was staring at her this whole time. She can't deny that he was indeed handsome, but she felt uncomfortable; she gives an awkward smile at him. He only continues staring before lifting the corners of his lips, giving a smirk. Jisoo ignores him and faces back to her work, still feeling uncomfortable.  
'He's still staring...' she mutters before looking down and seeing her hands tremble slightly.  
'Am I that uncomfortable...?' she whispers. She sighs and picks up her pencil, continuing on her work. 

'Alright, since everyone finished their work early; you all can wait until the bell rings.' the teacher exclaims and went to pack.  
Everyone starts to leave from their seats and went to their friends to talk.  
'Hey, Jisoo right?' A masculine voice appears and Jisoo looks at the person who was speaking, she froze for bit realising who it was.  
'Oh, hey! We had eye contact before in class.' she says, he just chuckles and nods.  
'We did, want to be friends?' he asks, Jisoo blinks her eyes in shock. It was only the first day and she's already making friends. She smiles and nods her head repeatedly.  
'Yes, of course! What's your name?' she asks him and starts to pack her books and case into her bag.  
'It's Yoo Kihyun,' he grabs Jisoo's bag 'Let me carry your bag, it looks heavy.' She smiles and takes it back.  
'I'm fine, thank you.' He laughs at her and took it back again aggressively, making Jisoo surprised.  
'Let's go to your locker and put away. '  
The bell starts to ring.  
'Class dismissed!'

'Kihyun, why were you staring at me in class?' She asks while walking with Kihyun to her locker, he just laughs.  
'You reminded me of somewhere so I just got lost in thought, ' he smiles 'anyways what's some of your hobbies?'  
'Oh, I don't really have many hobbies. I just study a lot.' She notices a piece of her hair sticking out, she tucks it behind her ear.  
'That's unfortunate, I really like to do photography.'  
'Oh, that's nice!'  
'The thought of capturing art, it's very pleasing. I used to do it with my older brother before... he passed away.' Jisoo notices his sudden change of mood, she gave him a pat on the back.  
'Sorry for your loss.' Kihyun shakes his head 'It's okay, I really looked up to him. Taught me a lot of things.' Kihyun smiles thinking about the memories with him and his brother.  
'Alright, let's go to our next class.' Jisoo speaks.

 

School ended for the day, Kihyun and Jisoo were walking together home. They talk about each other and some of their favourite things.  
'Hey, do you wanna hang out today?' Kihyun looks at Jisoo waiting for a response. Jisoo shakes her head.  
'I heard exams were coming up in a few weeks, maybe, for now, I'll just study.' Kihyun only stares at her and gives a small smile 'I understand, maybe next time.'  
'Sorry, anyways. We arrived at my home, I'll see you tomorrow! Thanks for giving me company.' She waves at him and he waves back 'See you, Jisoo!' He starts to walking away.

 

After a whole day of studying, Jisoo could her hear her stomach growling. 'I forgot to eat today, I'll just get something and watch TV for a bit.'  
She walks out of her room to the kitchen and opens the fridge 'There's nothing...' She walks over to her cabinet 'There's ramen, I'll eat them with eggs.'  
She turns on the kettle, waiting for the water to boil while she opens her packet of ramen.  
'I'm too lazy to cook the eggs, maybe next time. I'll just turn on the TV while I wait.' She walks to her living room and grabs the remote to turn on the television.

'Breaking news, a young teenager was found in the dumpster, dead. Photos of her were found in her shirt. It was reported that this murder is similar to the case from 12 years ago. '

'Oh dear, that's not good. I might have to avoid going out late now.' Jisoo heard her kettle going off, she quickly changed channels and went back to her ramen.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came by and it's morning. Jisoo wears her uniform and looks in the mirror, noticing parts of her hair were standing up.  
'My hair is all messy!' she groans and went to her bathroom, turning the tap on and putting her hair through, soon after tapping her head with water. 'Hope that keeps it down.'  
She walks downstairs and sees her parents at the table eating breakfast already, she strides towards them and sits down.  
'Good morning, Mother and Father!' she chirps and picks up the chopsticks in front of her.  
'Morning Jisoo, have you heard the news?' Jisoo's father shows his daughter the newspaper and waves it around her face.  
'The serial killer?' she said and he nods his head. 'You should be careful, back then all the victims were in their 20's. This time, it was different since the victim was younger than 20, she was around your age.'  
The mother shakes her head  
'There's no way Jisoo can be a victim, she barely goes out. She's always studying.'  
Jisoo laughs 'That's pretty true, there's no way I'll be able to meet that killer. ' her father nods his head and crosses his arms 'Good, I don't want anything to happen to you.'  
'It is quite weird though, how the murder suddenly stopped and now it's suddenly happening again after 12 years.' Her mother takes a bite of her food after speaking. He slams his newspaper on the table and stands up.  
'Maybe the killer had a deal with one of the guys in NSI, maybe he won't kill anyone until the guy from NSI dies!' Jisoo rolls her eyes at her father and laughs.  
'Don't be stupid, stop thinking this is Criminal Minds!' her mother slaps him and forces him to sit down again. 'Just shut up and eat your food!' He just pouts and nods to her order.  
Jisoo giggles and continues eating her food.  
'But your father is right though, Jisoo. Be careful, if you ever need to go somewhere, tell us and don't be home too late.'  
'I will, Mother. Thanks for being caring.' She smiles at them and stands up, patting down her skirt.  
'Father, can we go now?' Her father looks at Jisoo before downing all of his food in a short period of time. 'Yes, yes! Let's go.' He left his seat and grabs his keys from the table.  
The mother just scoffs at the father 'One day he's going to choke from eating his food so fast.' she grabs all the plates 'Have fun at school, Jisoo!'  
Jisoo gives a thumbs up to her 'I will! See you later, Mother!' 

'Thanks, Father!' she smiles at her and hops off the car, giving a small wave. He waves back and drives off.  
'Hey, Jisoo!' Jisoo turns around and sees Kihyun walking up to her. She smiles and waves at him, he does the same.  
'Kihyun! How was your morning?'  
'It was good, how was yours?'  
They starting talking about their morning while walking to their class.  
'That reminds me, Jisoo, can you help me after class, when we have break?' Kihyun looks at Jisoo, hoping that she accepts. She looks at him confused 'What do you need help with?'  
'I'm planning to open up a website where I take pictures for people who want to model!' He claims and looks at Jisoo with hope. She smiles and nods.  
'Sure, why not? Let's take pictures of my beautiful face at the garden near the gym!' she flicks her hair and starts to walk like a model, shaking her hips. Kihyun laughs.  
'Such a model, a masterpiece!'  
'I know right?!' Jisoo kept joking around 'Oh, we're at our room already. Let's go in.' 

The class ends and everyone starts to leave the classroom in bunches, Jisoo packs all of her stationary into her pencil case, zipping it keep all of her pencils inside. Kihyun wraps his arm around her shoulder. 'Jisoo! Do you want to hang out this time after school?'  
Jisoo widens her eyes.'That totally reminds me, have you seen the news?' she questions, looking at Kihyun. He shakes his head.

'No, not really. I haven't heard about it, what happened?'  
'Dude, it's crazy.' she picks up her book and pencil case 'So 12 years ago, there was a murder case where dead girls would be found in random spots and photos of them would be on them, it was creepy since they weren't models as well.' Both of them starts to head to their lockers and she continues explaining.  
'This happened when we were like, 5 years old? Since we're 17 now and 12 years ago, we were 5. Anyways, suddenly it stopped. We don't know why and my silly dad is making up things, like how the murderer made a deal with one of the NSI agents, he is such a huge Criminal Minds fan.'  
Kihyun laughs 'Your dad is really funny, but that didn't happen.'  
Jisoo looks at him 'I agree, but who knows. It could've happened, we don't know that.'  
Kihyun just smiles 'So, continue on.' Both of them arrives at their lockers and starts to unlock,  
'So, it stopped yeah. Then suddenly last night, it was recent but a girl was found dead in a dumpster around night and it was scary.' She places her books into her locker and locks it.  
'I see, so what?' Kihyun just looks at Jisoo with no concern, she looks back.  
'Did I mention that she was young? Back then, the victims would be in their 20's, ALL OF THEM. This time, the victim was around our age, so I think that's a sign for me to be careful.'  
Kihyun shakes his head 'Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't die!'  
'I'll make sure I won't die!' Jisoo suddenly gets into a boxing position 'I'll try to defend myself.' Kihyun scoffs and wraps his hands around her 'Please, you probably can't defend yourself against me!'  
'Where's the lie, I try to act tough but I'm really not.' She looks at Kihyun 'So, do you have your camera? Weren't you going to take pictures of me?' Kihyun stops and looks at her blankly 'I forgot, fuck I need to open my locker again.' 

 

They were both outside and Jisoo stands awkwardly,  
'I have second thoughts, I don't know if I should do this.' she laughs nervously and turns away from Kihyun, he is adjusting his camera.  
'Why? You're beautiful and confident.'  
'I... I never modelled before. So I don't...' She stops speaking when she hears the camera. She turns around and sees Kihyun checking his camera, he was smiling widely.  
'Jisoo, you look amazing!  
Her jaw drops and quickly runs to him 'I can't believe you just took a picture like that!' she grabs the camera off him. 'I look so bad in this? LOOK HOW AWKWARD I LOOK.' She looks up at Kihyun and sees him glaring at her, he walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder.  
'Don't you ever say, you look bad. You're beautiful, no matter **what.** ' Jisoo stands there in shock before smiling 'You're too nice, thank you. I almost wanted to delete it, but since you said that,  
I guess I won't.' She hands back the camera to him and walks back to her spot.  
'I have a little bit more confidence now, let's continue taking pictures I guess.' she smiles softly and Kihyun and he does that same. 

Throughout the whole break, they kept taking pictures until the bell rings.  
'Looks like we need to go back to class. Thanks for being my model, Jisoo.'  
Jisoo waves it over 'No problem, I'll help you anytime!' both them walks back to their classroom together and went back to class. 

'Alright, that's it for today. You all can go home now.' The teacher dismisses the class and immediately left, along with the majority of the class. Only Kihyun and Jisoo were the last ones left in the classroom. 

'Jisoo.' Kihyun calls out to her and she looks at him 'Yeah?' she responds back, she grabs all of her books.  
'Can we hang o-' he was cut off by Jisoo dropping her books 'Oops, sorry.' She bents down to grab them but Kihyun kicks it away. She looks up at him in shock  
'Hey! What was that for?' Kihyun only just stares at her, he was fuming in anger.  
'Dude, what did I do? It's only been two days and we're already having a fight? The actual fuck?'  
'Shut up, you keep making excuses.' He says, she didn't understand. Excuses? 

'What excuses?'  
'You clearly don't want to hang out with me, you didn't even answer me last time.'  
Jisoo tries to remember, did he ask her last time? It then hit her, she gasps.  
'Oh, I'm so sorry! I got too carried away I forgot, but why didn't you remind me?' She grabs her books that were kicked but he stops her by dropping his books on her. Jisoo yells as the corner of the book hits her forehead, leaving a scratch.  
'Don't move, continue talking to me.' He bends down and looks at her straight in the eyes.  
'You said you're studying, then you didn't even answer and now you're not even letting me speak. Do you hate me that much?'  
'No! I don't, how can I hate you in such a short span of days, that's not possible.' she rubs her forehead, easing the pain. He just scoffs and grabs all of his books.  
'Let's not even finish this conversation.' Kihyun stands up and left the room, leaving Jisoo in shock on the floor.  
Tears were about to spill and Jisoo bites her lips, trying to realise the fact that someone just dropped books on her because she accidentally made the wrong move.

'Jisoo?' Someone's voice was coming from the door, Jisoo wipes her tears and looks. A fairly tall person was standing at the door, she looks at Jisoo with concern and walks up to her.  
'Hey, are you alright?' she says, picking up her books for her.  
'I'm-' 'I know what you're going to say, you're not fine. I witnessed the whole thing, I can't believe he dropped books on you just to make sure you were looking at him.'  
Jisoo just bites her lips, the girl grabs Jisoo and helps her stand up.  
'I never liked Kihyun, he is disgusting.' she hisses.  
Jisoo looks at the girl as she cringes thinking at Kihyun, 'What's your name?'  
The girl realises that Jisoo doesn't know her name and smiles, giving a peace sign.  
'My name is Hwayoung! Bang Hwayoung!' Jisoo laughs, seeing how Hwayoung is acting all cute with the peace sign.  
'I'm actually your classmate, you did realise that right?' she looks at her with curiosity, Jisoo only stares at her for a bit before opening her mouth.  
'Oh! You sit here, right?' Jisoo taps on the table that is next to her and Hwayoung nods, she smiles.  
'Are you okay though? That scratch on your forehead is making a lump.' Jisoo touches her forehead and felt a lump that went down.  
'It'll go away in half an hour, it's normal.' Hwayoung looks at her with worry  
'You sure?' Jisoo nods to assure her.  
'Yea, if you lightly scratch your skin, it reddens and it might raise up a bit. It lasts for only half an hour so nothing to worry about.'  
'Wow, you're smart!' She gasps,  
'Studying a lot helps, as long you're not overworking yourself!' both of them giggles and then they start heading out to the lockers.

'By the way, why were you back in the classroom?' Jisoo asks, Hwayoung looks at her before stopping and laughs nervously.  
'I was going to get something...' she pauses for a second 'BUT I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT IT' she yells and rushes back to the classroom to get it. Jisoo stands there before bursting into laughter because of Hwayoung's energy and loudness. Hwayoung comes dashing in again, holding something yellow.  
'What are you-'  
'It's a chicken!' she happily says, before squeezing it, making an obnoxious sound.  
'Oh my god, what the fuck.' Jisoo says before grabbing it out of her hands, repeating what Hwayoung did and squeezing it. It made the same sound and both of them laughs.  
'This is exactly what I needed it life! Bless you, Hwayoung!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys are enjoying this  
> :*


End file.
